It is common to provide a fill-flash switch to cause the activation of an electronic flash unit in imaging situations where the electronic flash unit would not be automatically activated by a flash control circuit but flash is desired. In addition, it is also common to provide a flash-defeat switch to deactivate the electronic flash unit in imaging situations wherein the electronic flash unit would be automatically activated by the flash control circuit but flash is not desired. Thus, while a fill-flash switch and a flash-defeat switch have become common features of photographic cameras, there is still a need to provide a switch design that is compact and easy to manufacture.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a combined fill-flash/flash-defeat switch of simple and inexpensive design that does not require the use of mechanical fasteners.